


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

by orphan_account



Series: Simpheads For Life [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz ONLY loves Simon, Baz scares the wraiths, Bromance, Haunted Houses, Leading up to a threesome?, M/M, Pitch Manor is a haunted gothic mansion, Shepard loves everyone, Simon Snow loves Baz AND Shepard, Simphead, SnowBaz, Three boys kissing, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, simpard, wraiths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you sure it’s okay that we’re here?” Shepard asked Simon, as they entered the lower level of what looked to be the largest haunted gothic mansion in Britain.“Sure, I’ve been here before,” Simon tells him, holding his hand as they shut the door behind them. “The owner is kind of a wanker, but he’ll get over it if he finds us.”~~~~~~~Mystery Mansion continues! Because bros love a haunted house, and Simon knows the best one in all of Hampshire.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow, Shepard & Simon Snow & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Shepard/Simon Snow, Shepard/Simon Snow/Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Series: Simpheads For Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Simpard is life





	I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> Simpard completes me and gives my life meaning again. Bless this ship! May it never sink!

After a month of Halloween adventures in America with Shepard, Simon was thrilled to say that he had finally overcome his fear of jump-scares. Shepard had taken him to every haunted house, wagon ride, and corn maze that Nebraska had to offer. 

Simon was thrilled to finally be back home in Britain. He had something he wanted to show Shepard, his one true bro.

“Are you sure it’s okay that we’re here?” Shepard asked Simon, as they entered what looked to be the largest haunted gothic mansion in Britain. 

“Sure, I’ve been here before,” Simon tells him, holding his hand as they shut the door behind them. “The owner is kind of a wanker, but he’ll get over it if he finds us.”

They stand in the middle of a large bedroom. The bed is made, and it is filled with antique furniture. However there is nothing lived in about the room. Perhaps it’s a guest bedroom?

Suddenly, there’s a rattle coming from inside the wardrobe. Shepard jumps, but Simon holds his ground, proud and determined not to be scared of things that go bump in the night. 

“S’just the wraiths, dude.” Simon says confidently walking over to the wardrobe and throwing the doors open. He is knocked over backward by the wraith that comes flying out, circling overhead. 

“My dude, it’s nice to meet you!” Shep is shouting at the specter, his hand extended for a handshake. “I’m Shep. From Omaha!”

Just then, the bedroom door bursts open with an obvious **“OPEN SESAME!”** and in strides Basilton Grimm-Pitch.

“Snow, what are you doing here?” He glances over at Shepard, who still has his hand extended to the wraith. “And with Shepard, no less?”

Sensing Baz’s presence, the wraith flew out the door with a hiss. Shepard dropped his hand, looking crestfallen. 

“Wanted to show him a real haunted house,” Simon tells Baz, “after the fake ones he took me to in America.” 

“Do you think you might have rung first before offering up magical tours of my home?” He sneers at Simon, but the look is not as severe as it used to back at Watford. Simon recognizes it now for what it is, longing with a touch of fond annoyance. 

“Aww, Baz. Are you feeling left out?” Simon croons at him. Baz raises a single eyebrow at him, unsure where Simon is going with this. 

“Never, Snow.” he says, but the curl of his lip and lack of usual spark in his deep grey eyes lets Simon know that he indeed does wish to be part of… whatever this is. 

“My dude,” Shepard says addressing Baz, “Our man Simon has _two_ hands. We can share.”

Simon held out both of his hands, one to each of his loves. 

“I love sandwiches,” he says with a shrug, “I’ve always wondered what roast beef feels like, being held so snugly between two slices of bread.”

At the mention of sandwiches, Simon’s stomach growls. Baz looks at him with a small smirk on his face. 

“Come along, Snow, let’s get you something to eat. Then maybe we can all watch a movie together. Since you're here anyway.”

"Do you have Ghostbusters?" Shepard asks excitedly as they walk down the hallway together to the kitchen. "Because I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" He shouts as he begins to sing the Ghostbuster theme music. 

Simon just grins, each hand held by the bros of his heart. 

He's never felt more complete.


End file.
